


Tensions

by itsab



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: A new café opens up on Saville, and the vampires on the street aren't too happy about it.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU.

Savile Row. A quiet street, with a few shopfronts. The pavements were clean, and the cars parked outside were luxury. Kingsman, a tailor shop located on said street, was also rather quiet. Seldom did they have two or more customers at a time, and often the fitting rooms were empty.

To the ordinary human eye, the tailor shop was silent due to lack of foot-traffic on the street – not many people stopped in, unless they needed to. To members of the supernatural, the reason Kingsman was always desolate, was due to the natural repelling nature of the vampires who owned it.

The Kingsman Coven, a British division of the vampire community, had operated out of Savile Row for nearly a century. The location was exactly what they needed; unassuming and secure. The only problem to ever arise with said location, was the stench.

Wolfberg Café, newly opened one summer morning, sat next to Kingsman tailor-shop. It was just as luxurious as the cars and shopfronts surrounding it, with an added touch of cosiness that was unseen elsewhere – fancy and welcoming weren’t always adjoined, after all.

Ever since the café had opened, every vampire who stepped into Kingsman complained that their eyes had begun to sting – older, more sensitive creatures even had watery eyes. As the youngest vampire in the coven to be turned, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin had been the person nominated to delegate with the café’s owner, whomever they may be.

Thus, Eggsy stood in Wolfberg café.

He was at the corner table, sitting patiently and waiting for the barista to bring the owner (someone called Y/N) to him. He was immediately thrown by them.

Y/N would never be considered a ‘runway model’ by society, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t absolutely stunning anyway. There was an untamed beauty within them, one that set Eggsy’s senses alight – in a way that made his shoulders tense up. And, if the glint in Y/N’s eyes was anything to go off of, they too had a similar experience when they came face-to-face with him.

“Hello.” If Eggsy had been a cat, the hairs on his back would be standing on end. Even their voice, as soothing as it was, was throwing him off… It was odd, never before had he felt both attracted and repelled by someone… Oh.

“I didn’t know that there was a lycanthrope community in London.” Eggsy’s face curled into an aloof smile, bordering on a smirk. He got a childish thrill up his spine at Y/N’s annoyed look. It was no secret to anyone who knew him, Eggsy thrived on tension.

“I wasn’t aware there was a nest nearby.” The sneered word, a very mild slur referring to a vampire coven, did nothing to Eggsy’s amusement. Perhaps, the underlying smile in Y/N’s voice was urging his own. “Let me guess, your little coven wants something.”

Eggsy felt now was the perfect time to employ some of the skills he’d been taught by his older mentor Harold, specifically his conversational skills. “Since the opening of your business, certain clients of ours,” The word ‘vampire’ wasn’t uttered, but was very clear to both of them, “have complained of stinging, or watery, eyes. We’re beginning to get worried about long-term damage.” Vampires could easily eat garlic, and feel no effects, but long-term exposure was damaging to their already dead cells – and, considering how important the eyes of a supernatural creature is (hunting at night is preferred), it was a valid concern.

Y/N’s face transformed to a guilty expression, “Oh.” They sighed, and looked away from the well-dressed man. “I apologise.” Meeting Eggsy’s eyes, Y/N went on to explain, “The recipes we use here, they’re, uh, from… they’re passed down.”

Eggsy nodded in understanding. Old recipes from supernatural creatures were mainly developed during the supernatural wars, as protections.

“We’ll overhaul the menu.”

He couldn’t help himself, “If you need someone to taste-test,” Eggsy let his right eye slip into a wink, “I’d be happy to help.”

“Somehow, I am feeling less empathetic to your situation.” Y/N’s lips turned into a smirk.

Oh, yes. Eggsy loved the tension.


End file.
